


The Soul Chase

by dreamcatcher (darcangell23)



Series: The Soul Trade [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Slave Trade, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcangell23/pseuds/dreamcatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place one month after The Soul Connection. Blaine and Kurt are on the run with Blaine's friends Nick and Jeff, who has just learned the truth of who he really is. At the same time, they know they're being chased and well, danger can be lurking around every corner. Cart traders live on the lamb and really, they can get away with breaking the law because no one really cares about what happens to slaves. But will a rescue put the four in even more danger? Or will it slip through the cart traders' fingers? Sequel to The Soul Connection</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soul Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I'm so sorry this took so long for me to get up. I actually had a fair bit of this written a while ago but it was too short, less than 1500 words and I wanted to extend the first chapter to what I deemed decent enough. I managed to tack on another 1000 so that should do. But our adventure continues and we're about to find out what happened to a slave mentioned in a chapter of the first story because she's about to become a bigger part of the plot.
> 
> Did you guys miss me? This is the first I've put up in a while. I haven't even been reading fan fic lately. But I'm here and I'm hoping to keep going with this. Maybe a chapter a week? Idk yet. Real life is kind of a hassle for me at the moment.
> 
> Also, I had the pleasure of going to Elsie Fest and it was so incredibly awesome! Darren was a amazing of course. Starkid was amazing and they were all just really amazing and it was a lot of fun. Darren did the song he wrote for Rachel in the series finale. And he did Teenage Dream too, combing the acoustic version with the regular when he did it. And there was some Harry Potter Musical stuff done and if you didn't get to go this year, I highly recommend you save to make it next year because it was totally worth it!
> 
> Anyway, enough of me rambling. I hope the start of this story makes up for the wait! Comments and kudos make me smile as always. Enjoy!

Jeff Sterling hadn’t spoken a single word for an entire month. Not to Blaine, not to Nick, and not even to the one person in their party who could give him the best information about his predicament of all of them. Not that said person would have spoken to him anyway. Kurt rarely spoke to Blaine, even though it had been a month now since Blaine had ‘purchased’ him. Despite the seemingly growing trust, Kurt remained true to his obedience training.

There was a reason why Jeff wasn’t speaking to any of them. He felt betrayed. Like his friends had all been keeping this huge secret from him because they thought he was better off not knowing the truth. In actuality, Nick was the only one actually guilty of keeping the secret. Blaine had barely learned the truth before Jeff. And Kurt felt he didn’t count as a factor. He wasn’t allowed a say in things. Not that Kurt would have given one anyway.

The truth was that the whole thing had made being on the run together tense for all four of them. Though Kurt was tense all the time. But that wasn’t the point.

“Jeff, I’m sorry. I don’t know how else to say it,” Nick commented. Jeff ignored him. This had been the norm for the month. Patience was wearing a little thin. And it was that fact that had Kurt finally entering the conversation.

“Would you rather him lie to you so you could live a good life or know the truth and end up like me?” he asked, effectively silencing the other three.

“What do you mean like you?” Jeff finally asked. It was the first thing he’d said since he learned the truth. Instead of responding with words, Kurt just gestured to himself with a wave of his hand.

In the month that had passed since they had gone on the run, Kurt’s physical state had improved. He had started to gain weight and was able to eat heavier foods. Blaine still kept his diet light though, not wanting him to eat too much too fast. He was trying to get him better adjusted and while he didn’t have to plead with Kurt to eat as much, the slave still refused to eat his fill. Even now, Blaine was still trying to get Kurt to learn he could trust him. It really wasn’t a joke that it was going to take a while.

Jeff looked at Kurt for a moment. Though he didn’t want to admit it, the slave had a point. Had he always known the truth, he could very well be in the same situation as Kurt. And what if Nick never found him? Or worse, what if Jeff died before Nick found him? There were a number of negative outcomes and what ifs, if he knew the truth and Jeff was beginning to realize he didn’t want any of them.

“There’s one more thing too though,” Nick said and for the first time since the truth had come out, Jeff looked at him. “Jeff, if we hadn’t found a way to conceal the truth, you wouldn’t be here right now.”

Blaine, who had been taking a sip of water at that moment, promptly did a spit take. “Wait, what?” he asked.

Nick sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Jeff was born a taboo. His father paid a good deal of money to have his marks covered with skin graphs. Back then, Jeff still would have faced death for being born that way.”

Silence befell the group again until once more, it was Kurt who spoke up.

“I knew a taboo once. He was my age. His father paid good money to save his life.” He paused for a moment before looking directly at Jeff. “You wouldn’t have wanted that either. The few taboos who were lucky enough to live past birth have been treated worse than a non-taboo slave.”

“How do you mean?” Blaine asked.

Kurt, who was curled up in his ever present fetal position, looked between the three of them for a moment, silently contemplating his next words.

“Mike’s soul mate was a girl,” he said. “Due to that, under sex slave law, he should have only been sold to women. But Mike told me those rules don’t apply to taboo slaves.”

The other three looked at each other.

“How did that come up?” Jeff asked quietly a moment later.

Kurt moved to rest his head in Blaine’s lap, an action he had been doing more recently. “My second master ever was Mr. Porter.”

Nick gaped at him. “Mr. Porter? _The_ Mr. Porter? As in the CEO of Porter products and junk?”

“The very same,” Kurt said quietly. “Mike was one of his other slaves. He had the barrack next to mine.”

The group fell silent again. Not only was it the most Kurt had ever said during the whole on the run thing, it was also the first time he’d ever opened up about his past to any of them, including Blaine. The only thing Blaine could think was that they were making progress.

It seemed though that this was the last Kurt was going to get involved in the situation. He kept his head in Blaine’s lap but turned his body to face him, a sign that he was done conversing with them but it didn’t matter. He’d made a difference in the situation, one that would hopefully make their new life on the lamb more pleasant. If nothing else, it seemed Jeff was at least talking to them again.

Blaine gently stroked Kurt’s hair, aware that the slave was trembling slightly. He wasn’t sure whether it was because he was cold, or afraid he’d over welcomed his permission to speak, which would never be the case. Blaine wondered how much longer it would be until Kurt understood that.

The night had turned peaceful and quiet. It was like the consistently looming dark cloud had been lifted and the obvious tension had evaporated. Kurt had a strange knack for restoring the peace.

“Jeff?” Nick said, ever so quietly a few moments later. The boy turned to look at him. “Are you still mad at me?” Jeff took a moment of silence to look out at the land.

“No,” he finally said. “I understand better now. You guys saved my life by doing what you did. And for that, I am nothing but grateful. But why did you help Nick?”

Nick was hesitant for a moment. It was now or never to tell Jeff the truth.

“Because I never would have found you if I didn’t,” he told the blonde boy. Jeff inclined his head to one side. Nick took a deep breath and pulled the cuff from his right wrist. He moved his hand so that Jeff could read his name on Nick’s wrist. “If you had not been saved, I would have lost you before I even knew you.”

“Nicky…” Jeff whispered in a soft voice.

“I think that’s our cue to leave you two alone,” Blaine said. He stood slowly, carefully cradling Kurt in his arms and retreated into their tent.

Kurt’s eyes were shut but Blaine didn’t think he was sleeping.

“That was a very generous thing you did out there Kurt,” Blaine said, carefully lying the slave down on his cot.

“I was tired of the tension and I hate confrontation,” the pale boy said, not bothering to open his eyes.

Blaine said nothing as he prepared for bed, turning back the sleeping bag on his own cot.

“Blaine?” Kurt’s voice came again, breaking the sudden silence.

“Yes Kurt?” the curly haired boy said.

It was a few moments before Kurt replied. “Will you…” he trailed off. Blaine gave him the time he needed to collect his thoughts. “Sleep with me tonight? I want you to hold me,” he finally finished.

Blaine was stunned for a moment. They had never really shared a bed before. Blaine didn’t want to do anything that would give Kurt the wrong idea. And this was the first time the slave had asked him for comfort.

“Of course,” the sixteen-year-old boy said a moment later. He abandoned his own cot and moved to crawl in with Kurt, wrapping his arms around him gently. “Good?”

“Good,” Kurt replied and for the first time ever, Blaine could swear he heard a smile in his voice.

They lied there for some time, long enough that Blaine thought Kurt had drifted off to sleep. The slave was seemingly sleeping better. His number of nightmares seemed to have reduced and it was more often that he arose in the mornings fully rested. But that didn’t mean that Kurt wasn’t still having problems. Blaine did worry about whether things would ever let up enough for the pale boy to be comfortable in his own skin. It had only been a month and there was incredible progress since then but there was still an awful long way to go.

Than there was the fact of Kurt’s dad and how Blaine really wanted Kurt to see him. But with them living on the run, that wasn’t an option. He was pretty sure that someone was after Kurt. Kurt was what the black market slave trade would call prime merchandise and there were still people out there who didn’t give a damn about the laws. If you were good meat, they would do anything to get their hands on you.

Suddenly, the flap of the tent was opened and Jeff and Nick hurried in, bringing all their gear and zipping it closed. They didn’t pay Blaine any mind when he shot up at the sudden intrusion but crowded together on the other cot, neither of them registering that it was empty.

“Hey!” Blaine called to his two friends and it was the first time the other two seemed to remember the tent was occupied. Kurt, who apparently not been asleep had now propped himself up on one elbow and appeared to be listening intently. “What gives?” Blaine asked.

“We heard something,” Nick replied.

“Something that sounded like bad people,” Jeff added.

“Cart traders,” Kurt said and all three turned to look at him. The slave was still staring off into nothing, listening intently. “They’re setting up camp just down the road,” he said. Blaine opened his mouth to reply but Kurt held up his hand in a shushing motion. His eyes narrowed and a darkened expression like one Blaine had never known came over his face.

“What’s wrong Kurt?” Blaine asked.

Kurt was silent for another moment. “I know that voice.” The other three looked at each other. The slave obviously had impeccable hearing because they couldn’t hear the details coming from the camp.

“What voice?” Nick asked.

“Sh,” Kurt shushed him shortly. It was another moment of silence before he turned to face Blaine. “Santana. They have Santana,” he said.

“Who’s Santana Kurt?” Blaine asked.

Kurt licked his lips. “She was in my year group at the center. We were auctioned off the first time together. I’m pretty sure the first person who ever bought her was the mother of her soul mate but I’ve never had the proven. The only real thing I have to go on is that she never came back after that first auction,” he explained.

Blaine, Nick, and Jeff looked at each other for a moment before Nick grabbed his Dalton blazer and tie and ran his hands over his hair to make sure that it was smooth. The sounds of crickets filled the air as the others watched him.

“Nick, what are you doing?” Blaine asked. Nick had proceeded toward the front of the tent and he looked back at his friends.

“This girl obviously means something to Kurt. So I’m going to rescue her,” he said.

“How do you plan on doing that?” Jeff asked. Kurt was staring at Nick with an expression on his face Blaine had never seen before. It was as though the slave was in awe of the fact that someone would do something for his friend like this. No one cared about a slave’s feelings. Especially, not someone who wasn’t the owner of the slave. Kurt didn’t know what else to do so he turned over and buried himself into Blaine’s chest. The sixteen-year-old wrapped his arms more securely around the slave and dropped a kiss into his hair.

“I’m going to buy her,” Nick said and before the others could protest, he went on. “Cart traders are greedy. They’ll sell to anyone who looks like they have the money and can prove they have the money. And they certainly don’t abide by the soul mate laws.” He straightened his tie and the lapel on his Dalton blazer as he fastened the buttons. “All of you stay here. Don’t move and don’t make a sound. I don’t know how close they are and the last thing we need is for a sale to fail and another to be taken,” he added, looking towards Kurt. Once more, Blaine tightened his grip on the slave, who started to whimper.

Nick swept from the tent as Blaine started making gentle soothing sounds, doing his best to try and calm Kurt down.

“It’s okay, I’m not going to let them take you. Not now, not ever,” he told him.

Kurt pulled back from Blaine’s chest and looked up at him for several moments and Blaine just stared back at him, not even sure how to read what Kurt was doing. He had never seen him act this way before.

Suddenly, without warning, the slave lunged forward and slammed his lips to Blaine’s, startling the teenager. It was heated and rough and sloppy, but it was a kiss and it was initiated by Kurt.

The slave pulled back after a moment, leaving Blaine completely stunned. “Thank you,” he said before curling back up in Blaine’s arms.

“You’re welcome,” Blaine managed to choke out. He wasn’t sure what had just happened or why Kurt had had the sudden impulse to kiss him, but if there was one thing he knew, this was a sign of a major turning point in their relationship. And with this one little action, Blaine could feel that the tension was finally lifting 

He pulled Kurt closer and buried his nose into his hair. The tension was lifting and from this moment forth, he knew, sailing would be smoother.

“I love you Kurt,” he whispered.


End file.
